


Take a Break

by GillyPerkyGoth



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyPerkyGoth/pseuds/GillyPerkyGoth
Summary: Based on Owlship's delightful and sexy fic, "Human Sacrifice."  I was so inspired by it I couldn't help myself.  This takes place somewhere in the movie after they face Tamatoa and before they get to Te Fiti.  I highly suggest reading "Human Sacrifice" first (or only).  I didn't have anyone beta this, sorry if there are mistakes.  I suck.  Don't look at me!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801653) by [Owlship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship). 
  * Inspired by [Human Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801653) by [Owlship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship). 



They had been traveling for days and still hadn't reached Te Fiti. Both of them were exhausted after battling Tamatoa and Maui teaching Moana to sail. Towards the end of the afternoon they could see an island in the distance. It wasn't Te Fiti, but it was as good a place as any to stop and resupply and rest for the night. There was a curl of either smoke or steam so it must be volcanic. They would have to be careful, but chances were good there would be bountiful fauna to pick from.

 

“We'll stay here for the night.” Maui announced from his seated position at the back of the boat.

 

Moana shifted her hold on the sail to redirect them towards the island. She was eager to get to Te Fiti but she was also willing to take a moment to collect herself. She guided the boat past the breakwater and into a little white sand cove. Maui help her pulled the boat up on the beach. Once the boat was properly secured, she took a deep breath.

 

“Smell like there's a hot spring,” She said hopefully.

 

“I think you're right.” He replied as he ventured past the beach into the treeline. “I'm going to look for food, if I find the hot spring I'll let you know.”

 

“I'll do the same.”

 

They set off into the jungle at different angles. Moana had Hei Hei with her and Maui assured himself she was fine on her own. After her amazing performance in Lalotai, both before and after, and her taking to sailing, he had little doubt she couldn't handle herself. He smiled. She could handle quite a lot, he thought smugly.

 

They hadn't spoken about their intimate encounter in all the excitement since retrieving his hook. He had found himself watching her more closely, though. She moved with such confidence and her eagerness to learn he found himself wondering if she would be interested in having another such encounter. He didn't think so. She had only let him out of necessity. He felt a little guilty but at least he had tried to make it good for her. She seemed to enjoy it. He hoped she had. He had. Clearly since he was already thinking of other ways he could be with her.

 

He shook his head. She didn't want him. And that was fine if not a more than a little disappointing. Since getting to know her, he found he was much more attracted to her than he had a right to be. This was a path he should absolutely NOT being going down even if Moana wanted to walk it with him. What kind of a future could they possibly have, even if this was more than just a fling? He was a demi-god and she was the daughter of a chief.

 

He sighed. Looking up, he found himself in a clearing. He had found the hot spring. There was steam rising from the water enticingly. He was not fooled. He walked up to the edge and dipped a toe in. He huffed a grateful laugh, it wasn't too hot for humans. It was perfect. Moana would be glad, she'd seemed like she was eager for the chance to bathe in the hot spring.

 

“Moana!” He called.

 

A moment passed and a distant reply sounded, “Maui?”

 

“I found the hot spring!” He trumpeted.

 

“Be right there!” Came her response.

 

He shuffled off his skirt and loin cloth and began to wade into to pool. The water was delightful. He could stand for it be a lot hotter, but for a human body, this would be perfect and it certainly wasn't cold by any means. He waded the pool and found a spot on the opposite side that served as a bench. He sat on it and the water came to a pleasant level on his chest. He groaned and leaned back against the rocks, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

 

A rustle in the bushes made him look up and he saw Moana standing there with an armful of coconuts.

 

She lifted them for him to see, raising an eyebrow. “Dinner?”

 

“I can split them for you,” He raised an arm to indiciate she should toss them.

 

“I'm going to warm them in the pool first.”

 

“It's not hot enough to cook them but it's warm enough to bathe.”

 

“That will be fine.” She knelt at the edge of the pool and began to plop them in the water.

 

He nodded and closed his eyes again. He heard her moving and the sounds of Hei Hei pecking in the dirt around the pool. He listened to the dumb little chicken as he sunk a lower into the water. After a moment he felt the water move around him and he opened his eyes to see Moana entering the pool. She was naked, of course. She locked eyes with him as she waded into the water. She looked a little red-cheeked but she didn't sink into the water to hide her body, but instead came right towards him. His mouth was suddenly dry.

 

She bit her lip as she made her way towards him, looking unsure. But she didn't stop until she was only a foot from him. She seemed to war with herself for a moment then took the final step that put her between his legs. She timidly touched his knees under the water, and slid them up his thighs, never looking away. He grabbed her hands, holding them in place at the top of his thighs as he sat up straight.

 

“Moana...” He began

 

“I thought, since we have some time, that maybe we could...” She trailed off.

 

“This is something you want?” His voice was raspy.

 

She bit her lip. “Only if it's something you want.” Her hands gave a little squeeze.

 

He pulled her closer so their bellies pressed together. “Oh, very much so.” He whispered and brought her in for a kiss.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss bringing their bodies together. He pulled her into the curve of his legs as they explored each other, half submerged in the warm spring. He ran his hands up and down her back getting tangled in the ends of her hair, wet from the pool. She stroked the length of his torso with her strong little fingers, tracing new patterns across his tattooed flesh.

 

While it was warm in the pool, the water presented a problem. Maui made a decision and lifted Moana out of the water and began to carry her to the edge of the pool where there was soft looking turf. He set her on the edge of the pool and she automatically spread her legs for him. He fit himself between her knees and continued to kiss her. This time they had time for all of the preamble she deserved.

 

He massaged her thighs and let his thumbs dip between her legs, brushing along her sex briefly before cupping a breast and wetting her nipple with water. He was pleased with the effect as it turned hard. She continued to explore the skin of his back, chest, arms with first her fingers, then after a time, her mouth. He had to keep reminding himself to go slow despite her hot mouth licking lines of pleasure along his collarbone and neck. He gave her nipple a little squeeze and she gasped.

 

“You let me know if I hurt you.” He murmured into her neck.

 

She licked a line up his neck and took his ear lobe into her mouth. “You won't hurt me.” She said with such confidence that he heard himself growl in response to her bravado.

 

His hips bucked into her, bringing his hard dick bumping into her vulva. She moaned and bit his earlobe while she swung her body against his, crushing his dick between them.

 

He pulled away. “I won't,” He said, looking into her eyes, “but I could. I don't want to, but you need to let me know.”

 

She smiled mischievously but nodded. He kissed her again and lifted both of them all the way out of the pool onto the soft grass. He hovered over her, drinking in the sight of her laying there. She seemed to be doing the same as she ran a hand slowly down his chest, following it with her eyes. She continued along his abdomen to the base of his dick and then up the shaft to the head, where he was leaking precome. She thumbed the wetness and smeared it around the head of his dick and he groaned in delight.

 

He was shocked when she gave a little tug, trying to pull him between her legs. He didn't let her.

“Water is not sufficient lubricant.” He explained when she looked worried. “And you're not ready for me yet.” He said as he dipped a finger into her folds which were wet but not slick.

 

“Can you do that thing with your tongue?” She asked eagerly.

 

Maui smirked. He kissed her, lingering for a long moment. He worked his way from her mouth to her ear and gave it a little nip in repayment and she squeaked in delight. He chuckled and kissed down the line of her jaw. He nipped at her neck and sucked on her collarbones before finally taking one of breasts into his mouth. It was the perfect size. Like a peach, firm and supple as he rolled the nipple with his tongue. He turned his attention to the other one all the while exploring the beautiful skin on her back, arms, belly, thighs.

 

He finally found his way past her abdomen to the curly hairs at the top of her sex. He teased at the the edge of her clitoral hood before swinging back to her thigh and sucking a line of kissed up the inside of one and down the other. Moana squirmed and bit her lip as she watched him make his way closer to where she wanted him. He finally covered her vulva with his mouth, breathing hot air onto her sex for a few breaths, letting her squirm in anticipation. When she finally gave a frustrated grunt he slowly ran the tip of his tongue from her opening up the length of her folds. He finished the stroke by flicking her clit, then popped his head up to give a smug, questioning grin.

 

She scowled down at him. He smiled broadly and gave her a cocky wink. She broke into a smile and he placed a sweet kiss above her clit before sliding his tongue back down through her folds. This time he used the width of his tongue up and down her, spending a few extra moments on her clit before exploring every part of her.

 

He heard her hum in a pleased tone as he gently lapped at every fold. But he wanted more. He worked his tongue into her opening and fingered her clit in little circles finally getting the groan he was looking for. Her pleading little grunts encouraged him as he pressed as far into her as he could. He could do better.

 

He replaced his tongue with his forefinger and lapped back up to her clit. He closed his lips around her little nub, sucking vigorously for a few moments until she squirmed again and he added another finger inside her.

 

“Ah!” She cried, bucking into his fingers.

 

Maui smirked against her as he continued to circle her clit his tongue. He used his other hand to grab her hip and hold her still as he worked her open. When he added a third finger she grabbed a hold of the roots of his hair and began to thrust against him. He let her fuck his face as he brought her over the edge. She came, pressing into his face so that he couldn't breath. He let her as she convulsed and throbbed against him.

 

After several seconds Moana seemed to come to herself and realize she was smothering him. She gave a shocked little gasp and scrabbled to back up off him. He let her see the giant smirk plastered on his face before leaning in to kiss her. She met him halfway and when he would have pushed her back he met resistance. He pulled back, looking at her questioningly. She was the one smirking now.

 

Maui raised an eyebrow and Moana winked. She pushed up to her knees and continued pushing against him, rotating his torso. He let her push him onto his back as she straddled his hips, her eyes locked on his. His cock bobbed eagerly behind her as she re-positioned them to her liking.

 

She finally broke eye contact when she was perched the way she wanted. She seemed to be drinking in the site of him beneath her. She ran her fingers along his biceps, tracing his tattoos. She lingered on certain pictures, her fingers hot and firm on his flesh. She worked her way across his collarbone and onto his pecks. She worked her way around his chest, Maui's tattoo self following her right hand's progress to his nipple.

 

She thumbed both nipples and Maui couldn't help but buck his hips. She immediately pressed her palms to his stomach to quiet him. She was meeting his gaze once more, her eyes dark. She drug her nails down his stomach and under where she was perched on his abdomen. He lost eye contact with her to watch as her hand disappeared under her and he felt her circle the base of his dick. He looked up to see her still watching him.

 

Moana leaned further forward on her knees creating a a gap between them where he could just see her grabbing his aching cock. He wanted to watch her touch him but her gaze was just as interesting as she watched his reaction to what her hand was doing. He groaned as she pulled his dick toward her and lowered herself towards him once more.

 

He watched, entranced as she pressed him to her entrance. He bit his lip and grunted at the feel of her slick folds as she dragged his tip along her. She didn't let him in, but continued to drag him back and forth along her wetness. He felt his legs tremble, trying to stay still while she played with him. He couldn't take his eyes from the site of him against her but knew that she was watching his every reaction.

 

When she pulled his head over her clit she gave an involuntary jerk forward, letting go of his dick and putting the head right back at her entrance. He expected her to grab a hold of him again and continue her teasing but she began to sink down onto him and he watched as his dick slowly disappeared inside her. He was panting and trembling as he whimpered. She worked her way down onto the head and then back up a few millimeters. Back and forth she worked him into her inch by inch.

 

She was halfway down his shaft when he finally looked back into her eyes. The hungry look she wore drew a whine from his throat and while she had him in her gaze she sunk the rest of the way onto him. He gasped and grabbed her hips as she seated him fully inside her. She sat up straight atop him with a smug smile and began to rock back and forth. She was beautiful in her confidence. He knew right then that he would submit to whatever she wanted. There was nothing that she couldn't do to him and he would enjoy every second of it.

 

Moana paused and leaned forward, extending her right hand towards his face. She traced her thumb over his lips, encouraging him to open his mouth. She slipped her index and middle finger into his mouth and he met them with his tongue, coating them with saliva. When she was satisfied with the result she reached between her legs and began to circle her clit.

 

She never looked away from him as she touched herself. She began to once again rock back and forth while she stroked herself and only then did her eyes start to flutter as the pleasure began to take hold. Her hips stuttered as she worked to keep a hand on his chest and on herself. Maui increased his grip on her hips and took over the rhythm she had established. She let him hold her up as she used her other hand to spread herself to give herself better access to her clit.

 

They moved together, slow at first, panting and gasping as she rode him. It was Maui's turn to watch. Moana was biting her lip and had a somewhat goofy smile as she touched herself. Her breasts swung in time to their rhythm and he longed to take them back into his mouth. For now he enjoyed the site of her taking pleasure from him.

 

Suddenly she gave a gasp and fell forward, catching herself with her hands on his chest. Her hair fell forward, hiding her face but he could hear her panting.

 

“You ok?” He asked, cupping her face with one hand.

 

She looked up at him through the curtain of her hair. “Yeah,” She murmured, “Just feels really good.”

 

He pulled her in for a kiss. “Same.” He whispered against her lips.

 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her hands in the nape of his neck, grabbing thick chunks of his hair. She began to rock back and forth once more, this time in earnest. She ground onto him with him in her to the hilt. He grabbed her hips once more and pushed and pulled her against him, increasing their pace. She was making desperate little noises and must have been getting close because her hips kept bucking wildly, losing the rhythm. Maui tried to keep her pace steady but her pulling of his hair was driving him wild and he was having a hard time keeping his own.

 

Moana let go of his hair and dug her nails into his chest as she frantically rocked on top of him. She came with a shout, her nails biting into him. It drove him over the edge and thrust wildly into her as she squeezed and pulsated around him.

 

He began to become over-sensitive and made moves to stop but was surprised that she kept him firmly seated within her and continued the frantic pace. Her face was intense as she fucked him, her eyes wild. It was too intense and he felt a second orgasm crashing into him on top of the first. He shouted in ecstasy as she drew one more orgasm for herself from him, her own shouts making a strange duet.

 

Her pace finally slowed and she was barely moving as they panted. But she did not stop. Maui couldn't take it any more, it was too much and he sat up abruptly. Moana squeaked as she fell back, still with him inside her, her legs wrapping stubbornly around him, hooking her feet behind his back so he couldn't remove her.

 

“Moana!” He protested.

 

She looked up at him, laughing. He sighed, at least she had stopped moving.

 

“You don't want to keep going?” She beamed up at him.

 

“You do?!” He asked incredulously.

 

She stretched up and licked a line across his throat, drawing a shudder from him, “I could.” She murmured hopefully.

 

“I can't.” He admitted, “But if you give me a little time to catch my breath, I can go again.”

 

“I feel like I could go forever,” She bit her lip, looking down.

 

He lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes, her cheeks were flushed with what could only be shame. “I can too, I'm just having trouble keeping up with a vibrant young woman such as yourself.” He explained, “Men's orgasms tend to be kind of different from women's.”

 

Moana looked curious once more. “They are?”

 

“Yeah. For a man, it's kind of the big finish, whereas with women, it's the more the merrier. I just have to work on lasting longer for you.”

 

“Really?” She sounded relieved.

 

“Yes,” He kissed her, long and languish. “I'm just out of practice.”

 

“So, that was good?” She asked uncertainly.

 

“Are you kidding? Two orgasms in a row?” He kissed her again. “I have some work to do if I'm going to keep up with you,” He paused and looked into her eyes, “If you'll let me.”

 

She nodded vigorously. “Please!”

 

He held her close to him and she finally released her death grip on him with her legs. He stayed inside her and stroked her hair as they kissed and enjoyed the afterglow. Several minutes passed like this before Moana gave his dick another squeeze.

 

“Nope!” He exclaimed and pulled her off of him.

 

She jumped up, laughing. He gave her a playful smack on her ass before she stepped outside of his reach. She wandered back over to the hot spring. At the edge of the warm pool, she stopped.

 

“Maui?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

He jerked up to a sitting position as she looked over her shoulder, bared-assed and winked at him before jumping in the pool and splashing him. He scrambled to stand, his legs wobbly but managed to stagger his way to the edge of the pool and flopped in after her, a tidal wave rolling her over in the small pool, coconuts flying in all directions.

 


End file.
